


I just wish

by bless_the_shamy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bless_the_shamy/pseuds/bless_the_shamy
Summary: Amy feels something for Sheldon, will she tell her, how will she react, will it be the end of her friendship?
Relationships: shamy - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. my feelings for him

all I can do is love him, because despite everything that is next to me and deep down I want him to feel the same about me, when he looks at me I feel lost in those two blue eyes like the sea, going in them.

I just love him and at some point he will tell me that he feels the same and that day will be the happiest of my life, who would say Amy Farrah Fowler with feelings for Sheldon Cooper.

I just want to touch it without fear that he doesn't like it,

I just wanna kiss him,

I just want him to touch me,

grab it by the hand when leaving,

be an essential part for him,

that one day in the future I can feel its warmth,

be there to comfort him,

We were born for each other,,

I was born to love him,

Although for now it is a secret.

I simply fear the answer that he doesn't feel the same and that it will always be my dream.

one day I will have the courage to tell him what I feel for him, maybe that day will be very soon.


	2. the revelation of feeling

I just want him to know what I am thinking that would save me from all this, I always say that it is time, that I will tell him everything I feel, but when I am in front of him, all confidence vanishes. I feel that I can't and I prefer to shut up

If he doesn't feel the same? and if he later moves away from me? or hurt me

Although my last day is still just her "friend", I'll have it close, I know that if I know my feelings, maybe that changes.

Amy was drunk in front of the door of Sheldon's apartment, one part of her said to turn around and go to Penny's apartment, since she couldn't drive, but the other part said to knock on the door, gently knocked on the door. door after One at the time he opened an irritated sheldon and behind him was Leonard, who then went to the penny department, they were left alone, Amy was very drunk, so he could not drive to his apartment that decided to go to the apartment of penny

Amy: hello sheldon

Amy Hi Amy, are you drunk?

Amy: It's an obvious question but I will answer you, yes.

Sheldon: Right Amy, what are you doing here?

Amy: I thought it would be dangerous to drive in my state, so I decided to come see if I could spend the night.

Sheldon: You thought well, come in. You can go to Leonard's room, it won't bother you, can you sleep with that? (he wore his usual clothes)

Amy: I guess.

Sheldon: I'll find you something of mine

Amy: Thank you. I will wait for you here. (I will wear sheldon clothes! Will you smell him?)

Sheldon went to his room to find a pajama in his dresser- "Amy is fine, you can go to the bathroom to change"

amy: I have something to tell you sheldon-he said nervously

Sheldon: Sure, but do you want some tea before?

Amy: Of course, every second she got more nervous, everything was silent until Sheldon brought tea rates to the couch.

sheldon: take amy (he said while giving him tea) so what do you want to tell me?

amy: I ... well, I ... I like our friendship and I find it totally interesting ... and you too, I can talk to you about any subject and you understand me, you know I ... I don't want our friendship to be affected by this, okay?

Sheldon: I understand, continue.

Amy: Sheldon, you seem like a kind and interesting person to me and ... I ... feel something for you.

Sheldon: I need more information to understand Amy.

Amy: I have feelings for you, romantics

Sheldon: Oh, are you in love with me? (How could he fall in love is falling so low?) Sheldon thought angry

amy: (are you angry?) yes, sheldon

Sheldon: I don't know what to say about it, amy I ... I think you're falling in your low impulses, you're certainly not the one I met, I'm disappointed amy farrah fowler, go to bed, I have my bedtime (said the cold and cruel Sheldon as always).

Amy: of course Sheldon, have a good night (and with that he went to Leonard's room)

AMY

How could I say that, I just had to talk, it was better to shut up, disappointed in me? What did he think when he said that? What wouldn't hurt me? (Amy thought crying and with those thoughts she fell asleep).

The next morning:

I woke up and immediately switched to my clothes and left the room, when I left I found Sheldon sitting on the couch, greeted him, returned his clothes and left, I really didn't feel like talking to him. I don't know how he can talk like that when you tell him what you feel.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon: I don't know what to say about that, amy I ... I think you are falling in your low impulses, without a doubt you are not the one I met, I am disappointed amy farrah Fowler, go lie down, my bedtime step passed (said cold and callous sheldon always).  
Amy: Of course sheldon, have a good night (and with that he went to Leonard's room).

The next morning:

AMY:

I woke up and immediately switched to my clothes and left the room, on leaving I found sheldon sitting on the couch I greeted him, I returned his clothes and left, I really did not feel like talking to him. I don't know how he can talk like that when you just told him what you feel.

SHELDON:

it was strange why did he have to leave the house like this? I barely greet myself and give myself the clothes I really don't understand; Does something done wrong? I will have to ask Leonard.

Sheldon: Hi, Leonard, I have something to talk to you about.

Leonard: Tell me friend, what's up ?.

Sheldon: Well, as you know, Amy stayed to sleep last night so she told me something, this morning I was strange, angry or sad I don't know, I don't know what I did wrong Leonard. (Sheldon said desperately in his voice)

Leonard: Calm down, friend, tell me exactly what happened, yes?

Sheldon: Well ... she told me that she felt something romantic for me and I ... I told her that this was not the friend I met and that I was disappointed in her, and I told her to go to bed because my bedtime already It had happened, I swear I heard sobs from your room Leonard, I hurt her, right? I was very hard and insensitive with her?

Leonard: Of course you were hard and insensitive sheldon, she had just told you what she felt for you and you just answered that, you should go to apologize to her.

Sheldon: What will I tell him? I didn't mean to hurt Leonard.

Leonard: You will tell her your feelings, you just have to open up with her, sheldon say your feelings will not make you less intelligent, nor a hippie, but it will make you a better person and make you happy, it shows that you feel something for her as you shine eyes when you look at her, when you worry about her and how you laugh when she says a joke, accept it sheldon I won't think less of you for that, come on I'll take you.

Sheldon: Sure, thanks.

Then they were in front of the door of Amy's apartment, Leonard knocked on the door, I wish him good luck and then left a few seconds later, Amy opens up looking bad with the red eyes of so much crying and Sheldon blamed himself internally for doing that.  
Amy: What are you doing here?  
Sheldon: First let me in, right? - Of course, Amy replied - I want to apologize for my behavior last night I know I was unfair and I shouldn't have treated you like that.

Amy: Why do you apologize? You were very sincere, right?

Sheldon: I was irritated and it was distasteful to want to pay it with you and I want to tell you that ... (He was interrupted by Amy).

Amy: that you don't want to see me again, I understand you if you don't want to continue being my friend.

Sheldon: It's not that ... well ... I ... I love you Amy, I was just afraid that if you knew you would think I'm less, but Leonard talked to me and made me take the courage to tell you . (Sheldon said nervously).

amy: I would never think less of you Sheldon, you are perfect for me you must understand that, having feelings for someone does not make you less for me, Sheldon before meeting you in that cafeteria I did not think about love I thought it was better to be alone, but I was changing That is because I realized that what I feel for you is more than friendship.

Sheldon: Thank you Amy, as we are doing things unknown to both of us, why don't we burn ourselves? (Sheldon said shyly).

Amy: I'd like to, come on, let's go to the couch.

Amy took his hand and guided him to the sofa, he was surprised when he did not leave his touch, then they sat down and Sheldon slowly surrounded her with his arms, he would not admit it but it was pleasant, meanwhile Amy felt in the sky; He would never think of his deepest dreams that Sheldon told him that he loved her and then that they hugged even though he felt a little bad for Sheldon since he knew that it was not easy for him to show his feelings and he knew very well that he hated the physical touch unnecessary.

Amy: Sheldon, I love you too (he said interrupting the comfortable silence).

Sheldon: I know (he said while giving him a kiss on the head).


End file.
